


The Vulpex and the Porg

by Spirit_Arcticclaw



Series: Spirit's Adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Multiples, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, Multishipping, OC, ends on cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Arcticclaw/pseuds/Spirit_Arcticclaw
Summary: Ehe... I don't have a good summary for this. If you like quirky pony OC's with the power to ship people, (or have never heard of that,) this is for you! It's also go Reylo, Stormpilot, FinnRose, and a bunch of other stuff!





	The Vulpex and the Porg

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm definitely gonna go over the character limit, most of my notes will be in Chapter 1: I do wanna start off by saying there are OC's in this work.

Preface / Author's Note -

Hello! I would just like to explain the context around this fanfiction. It takes place in my own alternate universe, in which fictional characters are self-aware, and acknowledge their exsistance in the future. That being said, I think I should explain a few things.  


1) The entire ordeal mentioned in the beginning of the story is another story idea I had about what would happen if Kylo Ren became angry about the fact that he was fictional and his destiny was controlled by someone who didn't live in his dimension, let alone have any sort of power. Long story short, he made a bargain with Thanos for an Infinity Stone (since any one of them used in the right way could open a portal to the Real World) and after a long journey of once again siding with Rey, being chased by a nation that fears fictional characters from this universe, and being separated from any Cartoon Universe magic and not getting another Infinity Stone from Thanos, winds up going back having done nothing to influence his story except for telling J.J. Abrams "write me a sin, not a tragedy", and then leaving. This is where everyone has left off. If you'd like to see that be a story, I'd be more than happy to oblige. I can also tell you more about what happened to Thanos in this AU. Also, this takes place around April of 2017, in that galaxy far, far away in a new ship built by the Samurai Wold (more on them a little bit later).  


2) A few of my OC's appear in this story. Spirit, Roxy, Arrow, and Cupid.  


○ Spirit is the leader of something that can be best described as an alliance between all of the fictional characters who have devoted themselves to protecting the weak of the Cartoon Universe (The universe in which all fictional characters reside) and the humans of the Real World (our universe). This alliance is held in place by a time warp that keeps all past, present, and future heroes in the same place at the same time (that part wasn't particularly relavant, but whatevs). She's a bit of a fursona, and a bit of a self-insert, but I'd like to think I write her well enough for no one to notice unless I tell them. She's still relatively young, about 14, but she's a lot wiser than people give her credit for. In this story, you see her display a wide range of her powers. She is not exactly a Force-user, but she has very strong light magic, and equally powerful darkagic which can manifest itself in a variety of ways such as element bending, shape shifting, and force-using. Since she is a shape shifter, she can take many shapes but her two favorites are an anthropomorphic wolf (the form she was born with), and a yellow alicorn (which is the form she takes in this story). She has all these powers because another long story short, she is a Real-Worlder who was mergers with a Cartoon Worlder. Well she's more than that, but that was the TL;DR of it. Anyway, that gives her a lot of power in terms of being able to know things that others don't, and predict the future (all she has to do is watch the trailer the don't have access to, for example). Last important power is her "shipping power". I'll explain how it works when talking about Roxy, but she got it by being nosy and casting a spell on herself on accident. She was sneaking through Princess Cadence's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) stuff, and pronounced the phenetics of a spell.  


○ Roxy is a half changeling, half pony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) who indeed, feeds off of the magic of pairing people romantically together. Shipping magic. She's really defensive about her ships, and in fact has even created a council (with the help of Princess Cadence) to regulate things like ship wars, determining whether or not something is incest, bets, and other mmthings like that. Cupid and Arrow are twins, as well as Roxy's siblings. They together make a team of shippers who work together to be able to properly harvest shipping energy without hurting other people.  


3) I apologize if my OC's are a bit hard to understand. I have a lot of backstory that I have drafted or thought up, but haven't published anywhere, partially because I wanna write it up as a book or a screenplay or something, but I'd like to share this slightly crack-ish fic anyway because I think it's funny and has its moments. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask on my Tumblr, SpiritarcticclawSW! I'll try to cram as much Backstory as I possibly can. I won't include a description of any of my OC's, I'll just try to get an updated reference pic. I won't have a lot of descriptions in my story cause I kinda hate writing them out in these kind of stories.  


4) I'd like for a few of you to give me your honest opinion, because I've never actually published or shown my work to people who don't know me, but I will say, I wrote this story up after I had an interesting daydream, so it's probably not best quality, and I wrote this up at school since I kept getting bored. Ok, on with the fanfic!

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Spirit was wandering the halls of the newly built rebel ship, as one did. It had just been launched into space and after a few months’ ordeal with the Real World, Infinity Stones, the FBI, Thanos, J.J. Abrams, Rian Johnson, Kylo Ren (or Ben Solo if you will,) & Rey, as well as a few weeks of being chased down by the President of the United States, everyone was well on their way to being the “Spark” of the galaxy. Things, however were not back to normal. As much as Rey did not like to admit this fact, Spirit knew very well things could never go back to normal. She knew in a few years’ time, Rey would confront Kylo again. Feelings would be hurt, emotional breakdowns would ensue, tears would be shed and many things would be discovered. In fact, there was a high probability that love would be discovered. And as a shipper, Spirit was all over that. 

She pondered this as she scanned the surrounding area for interesting gossip or news. Though she wasn’t supposed to be, eavesdropping had become a bit of a pastime. As much as it got her into trouble, it also got her out. She was however, disappointed when she didn’t find what she was looking, or hearing for rather, amidst the cacophony of voices in the newly built ship. Much to her surprise, the 5 or 6 particular voices, beeps, & roars were nowhere to be heard. BB-8, Chewie, Rose, Rey, Poe, & Finn were neither in her line of sight or range of sound, so she continued onwards until she found the particular group of people she was supposed to be assisting. 

Seeing as she was the leader of the Samurai Wolf, every few months or so, she was assigned a particular mission. This had been how it had gone on since she was 12. While that sounds as if it is a rather young age to be starting missions as important as these, (since it was,) she was quite capable of it. Most every other leader before her was too. Her missions were picked by a group of people who used light magic, as well as the help of an almost-all-knowing entity who was known as “The Wisdomkeeper”, or more simply, Sophia. These missions were normally given to her because they were all seen as potentially Multiverse-ending. Like the first one she could recall, was of her helping Raven of the Teen Titans control her powers and fight her father, lest he take over the Cartoon World, and by extension every other known world. While the threat of the First Order wasn’t in her resident galaxy, it still merited her attention, since no one actually knew whether or not the first order would actually stop at that galaxy. She was originally supposed to be deployed to another mission a bit closer to home, helping The Avengers with Thanos. Though the Avengers didn’t yet know he was coming, a few scattered reports in December, as well as some canonical trailers from the Real World had confirmed their suspicions that he was coming a lot sooner than anyone had hoped. Her mission with the Avengers was delayed when Kylo Ren had made a bargain with Thanos. Thanos was to give Ren an Infinity Stone for him to go to the Real World, and Ren could do as he pleased, so long as he brought back another Infinity Stone. When this didn’t happen, as Kylo had in the end regretted his choice, Spirit was informed that she would have to stay until the Resistance reached their destination of Ahch-To, a planet that the First Order still didn’t have the location to. 

After making her way down the hallway in a bit of a dazed state, Spirit found Rey trying to train her troubles away, as Spirit knew she had tried to do before on Ahch-To. Spirit shook her head with the knowledge that it wouldn’t work, so Spirit silently stood at the doorway, listening to the words Rey uttered while training with her staff. Something about how she was disappointed that her saber broke in two. But she stopped there and Spirit knew very well why. In a way, Spirit was force-sensitivitie. Technically, about half of everyone in Samurai Wolf was considered “not a muggle,” and by extension force-sensitive. Basically anyone with even slightly magical powers were considered force-sensitive, but only about half of that population could manifest it in a way that is considered to be force-sensitive in a traditional manner. Spirit was one of those people.

Spirit had sensed full well why Rey had cut off her train of thought. Rey, first and foremost was intent on keeping her mind off of the reason the lightsaber broke in the first place. And Rey also had all the classic symptoms of a really horrible breakup. Spirit sensed a slew of negative emotions spilling out of her mind. So many, in fact, Spirit could hardly tell where one emotion started and another one ended. They rose and fell like the tides on Ahch-To. Sadness mostly, but anger, hatred, bitterness, resentment, disappointment, and even bursts of passion, desire. And failure. Rey felt like she had failed. Like everyone had failed.

As quickly as Spirit had sensed all of this, it was cut off from her. Rey knew she was there. She didn’t want her to know anymore than she already knew. Rey turned to see Spirit in pony form, standing at the doorway, leaning on the frame. 

Rey put her staff down while Spirit walked up to Rey with a question on her lips.  
“Where is everyone?”  
“I don’t know,” Rey answered in her casual British tone.  
“Welp,” Spirit said as she begun to turn around, “I had best be goin’ to find everyone. It’s movie night tonight, and I get to pick.”  
Rey began to follow Spirit, as if aiming to come with her. Spirit turned her head up and said,  
“Beauty and the Beast, or Pride and Prejudice?” This little unexpected jest stopped Rey dead in her tracks. Spirit turned around and added, “or would you prefer Romeo and Juliet?” And with that, Spirit walked off.  
Spirit had done this on purpose. To keep Rey from following. Spirit had come to the conclusion that she knew just what Finn, Poe, & Rose were doing. During January on the Real World calendar, Rey had gone on a long wild goose chase, practically playing a deadly game of “keep-the-Infinity-Stone-away-from-Kylo-Ren”, which had involved even a few Marvel heroes. (Including Loki, giving Spirit an amazing fight scene between him & Kylo Ren.) Eventually Rey, Kylo Ren, & Spirit became marooned on a Jungle Planet near Ahch-To, and Rey & Kylo became “conditional allies”, as Spirit liked to call it. They eventually, with much help from Voltron, who usually took care of the Milky Way, wound up stuck on Tatooine this time around. With extra time on the same side, they both deliberately ignored the war in exchange for spending some quality time with the only other person in the universe who probably understood them. Unfortunately this caused a bit of a “rewrite the stars” situation, causing the both of them to become a bit depressed. At long last, Kylo Ren has decided to go out and do what he originally set out to do: get J. J. Abrams to change Episode IX to his will.  
Unfortunately, this didn’t quite go the way anyone thought it would. Ben found himself mostly disconnected from the Force, finding a ghost of what he found in the Cartoon World. Not being able to use the Force as easily; shocked him. As luck would have it, he happened upon Daisy Ridley, who had enough pity on him to agree to take him to Adam Driver. (Considering his mental state, both Adam and Daisy figures he couldn’t do much harm to J.J.) Kylo however, was able to garner enough attention to get not only Rey and the Cartoon World leaders on his tail, but political leaders on Earth too. Soon enough, the president antagonized both Kylo Ren and Rey, trying to run both of them into prison. Finding Rey to be a comforting presence in such a hostile world, Kylo Ren once again found himself on the same team as Rey.  
And while Spirit and her right hand Wolf Icy tried to handle the legal implications of attempting to try two Cartoon Worlders in an American legal justice system, and Rey and Ben found themselves “Alone Together”, this left Poe, Rose, and Finn to theorize about what had been happening to Rey. Poe had always had a suspicion that Rey was hiding something and this feeling only increased after the wild goose chase Rey was sent on for the Infinity Stone.  
As Spirit reprocessed this in her mind, Rey stood, still a little upset by Spirit’s somewhat overt and obvious jab at her and Ben. Spirit had a certain way of finding out the truth before before anyone else in the Cartoon Universe at all. Spirit co-resided in both the Cartoon World, and the Real World, and like other Real Worlders who co-resided, could transfer her consciousness from persona to persona, allowing her to seamlessly switch from the Real World to the Cartoon World. (This power however only applied to Personas, not characters.) The transference of consciousness allowed for any of Spirit’s burning questions to be answered by a simple Real World book, T. V. Show, article, or movie. Most of which were not accessible to Cartoon Worlders, by law of Sophia, the Wisdomkeeper, the moderator of these dimensions. This was to ensure that knowledge of the future did not impact the future negatively, and allowed for the partial control that the Real Worlders have over Cartoon Worlders to remain theirs. This also meant Spirit had to take a vow of silence from directly impacting anyone’s future. Difficult for a shipper.  
There were however, two things Spirit was allowed to reveal. First, Ben Solo’s family history. Everything from Anakin’s mother Shmi, to Han being kicked out of the Galactic Empire. Another thing she was allowed to share was her opinion of Kylo Ren & Ben Solo, to a certain extent. And while she had been thoughtful enough to share these opinions with Finn, Poe, & Rose, she did enjoy sharing her opinions with Rey. She was, in fact, very opinionated.  
Spirit frequently enjoyed telling Rey about her possible, and probable future with Ben. And as Rey began to walk to the dining hall, she almost cringed thinking about it. “Reylo,” she called it. Spirit generally liked comparing her & Ben to other fictional characters, such as Belle & the Beast, Elizabeth & Mr. Darcy, and Romeo & Juliet. In extreme cases, Spirit would compare her to sodium, and Ben To chloride. All of these examples upset and secretly confused Rey.  
As she sat down with some food, she heard a beep, followed by some bumping on her leg. She looked down to see a round, orange-and-white droid. She was pleased to see BB-8, knowing he’d come at just the right moment. I can’t be allowed to wallow in self-pity and discontent for too long. I’ll forget all the truly good things I have, Rey thought.  
“Hello, Beebee-Ate.” Rey smiled. BB-8 beeped back a happy but concerned response. Rey had told BB-8 everything that had occurred on Ahch-To, knowing he could neither judge too harshly, or tell anyone unless it were life-threatening or dangerous to keep the secret, due to his morality and confidentiality protocols. BB-8 beeped a question of concern, noting that she looked particularly down today. “No, I’m fine. Sometimes I just can’t tell if Spirit Arcticclaw is trying to help me, or annoy me. Honestly, she’s worse than Luke was on Ahch-To. And he threw his own saber off of a cliff.” BB-8 responded with an answer that first confused Rey a bit. “Both? Hm, curious. Maybe,” she responded back slowly. Rey shook her head, getting up without so much as touching her food. Rare for someone who hardly got enough to eat on Jakku. BB-8 beeped a question regarding this. “Wah? Oh, no. I’m not that hungry. I should be doing something important and Jedi-y, like talking to General Leia about battle tactics, or flipping through the Jedi texts, or finding Finn, Rose, and Poe.” Rey got up with the full intent of doing the ladder.


End file.
